The present invention relates to a construction of an aerosol spray device.
Aerosol spray devices used heretofore typically make use of freon gas as the propellant for propelling the agent in the spray container. However, there is a current tendency in many countries to restrict or forbid the use of freon gas as the propellant in an aerosaol spray device. This gives rise to a demand for an aerosol spray device having a novel construction which does not necessitate the use of a freon gas propellant.